Pottermore/Répartition
La première version de Pottermore offrait un test permettant de déterminer dans quelle maison une personne aurait été envoyée à Poudlard. Ce test se présentait sous forme d'un quiz disposant de vingt-sept questions différentes, parmi lesquelles sept étaient piochées et posées à l'utilisateur. Ces questions ont pour but de déterminer la personnalité de l'utilisateur et donc de déterminer dans quelle maison il serait envoyé à l'école de sorcellerie. Questions Chacune des sept questions du quiz avait un stock allant de trois à six questions similaires. Il arrivait parfois que l'utilisateur ait un penchant égal pour plusieurs maisons, dans ces cas-là le Choixpeau posait une huitième question qui demandait à l'utilisateur dans quelle maison, parmi celles qui lui correspondaient le plus, il désirerait aller. Les blasons affichés à côté des réponses sont une idée du Wiki Harry Potter et ne font pas partie du test d'origine. Ils indiquent à quelle maison correspond chaque réponse. Il arrive que certaines réponses collent à plusieurs maisons, plus pour l'une que pour l'autre. Dans ces cas-là, le blason de la maison qui correspond plus à la réponse est d'une taille supérieure au blason secondaire.tumblr - Pottermoreanalysis : Pottermore Sorting: Sorting Hat Analysis and Meta, reddit - N1ffler : Pottermore Sorting Hat Quiz analysis Première question Sous quel nom préférerais-tu entrer dans l'histoire ? Pottermore - Répartition Q1-1-1.png|25px Le ou la Sage Pottermore - Répartition Q1-1-2.png|25px Le Bon ou La Bonne Pottermore - Répartition Q1-1-3.png|25px Le Grand ou la Grande Pottermore - Répartition Q1-1-4.png|25px L'Intrépide De quoi détesterais-tu le plus qu'on te traite ? Pottermore - Répartition Q1-2-1.png|25px De personne banale Pottermore - Répartition Q1-2-2.png|25px D'ignare Pottermore - Répartition Q1-2-3.png|25px De trouillard(e) Pottermore - Répartition Q1-2-4.png|25px D'égoïste S'il te fallait faire un choix, préférerais-tu inventer une potion te garantissant : Pottermore - Répartition Q1-3-1.png|25px L'amour ? Pottermore - Répartition Q1-3-2.png|25px La gloire ? Pottermore - Répartition Q1-3-3.png|25px La sagesse ? Pottermore - Répartition Q1-3-4.png|25px Le pouvoir ? De quelle manière préférerais-tu que les gens se souviennent de toi après ta mort ? Pottermore - Répartition Q1-4-1.png|25px En se disant que tu leur manques, mais en gardant tout de même le sourire quand ils pensent à toi Pottermore - Répartition Q1-4-2.png|25px En se racontant inlassablement les récits de tes aventures Pottermore - Répartition Q1-4-3.png|25px En éprouvant de l'admiration quand ils pensent à tous tes exploits Pottermore - Répartition Q1-4-4.png|25px Peu importe ce que les gens penseront de moi une fois que je serai mort(e), ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'ils pensent de moi tant que je suis vivant(e) Deuxième question Une fois tous les cent ans, la plante à Pipaillon produit des fleurs qui changent de parfum pour plaire à l'imprudent qu'elle souhaite attirer. Si cette plante souhaitait t'appâter, quelle odeur devrait-elle dégager ? Pottermore - Répartition Q2-1-1.png|25px L'odeur d'un feu de bois crépitant Pottermore - Répartition Q2-1-2.png|25px L'odeur de la mer Pottermore - Répartition Q2-1-3.png|25px L'odeur d'un parchemin neuf Pottermore - Répartition Q2-1-4.png|25px L'odeur de ta maison Il y a quatre boîtes devant toi. Laquelle essaies-tu d'ouvrir ? Pottermore - Répartition Q2-2-1.png|25px La petite boîte en écailles de tortue dorée à l'or fin qui semble contenir une minuscule créature qui couine. Pottermore - Répartition Q2-2-2.png|25px La boîte d'un noir brillant dotée d'une serrure et d'une clé en argent et qui porte une mystérieuse inscription en runes que tu identifies immédiatement comme étant la signature de Merlin. Pottermore - Répartition Q2-2-3.png|25px Le coffret en or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes, dont l'inscription te prévient qu'il renferme des connaissances secrètes et une tentation irrésistible. Pottermore - Répartition Q2-2-4.png|25px La petite boîte en étain, simple et sans prétention, sur laquelle on peut lire une inscription rayée qui dit "Je ne m'ouvre que pour celui ou celle qui le mérite." Quel instrument de musique aimes-tu le plus entendre ? Pottermore - Répartition Q2-3-1.png|25px Le violon Pottermore - Répartition Q2-3-2.png|25px La trompette Pottermore - Répartition Q2-3-3.png|25px Le piano Pottermore - Répartition Q2-3-4.png|25px Le tambour Quatre coupes remplies d'un liquide mystérieux sont placées devant toi. Laquelle choisis-tu de boire ? Pottermore - Répartition Q2-4-1.png|25px Celle qui contient un liquide argenté et mousseux qui scintille comme s'il renfermait de la poudre de diamant. Pottermore - Répartition Q2-4-2.png|25px Celle qui contient une boisson violette, onctueuse et épaisse, qui dégage un délicieux parfum de chocolat et de prunes. Pottermore - Répartition Q2-4-3.png|25px Celle qui contient un liquide doré et brillant qui fait mal aux yeux et fait voir des taches lumineuses partout. Pottermore - Répartition Q2-4-4.png|25px Celle qui contient un étrange liquide noir qui brille comme de l'encre et dégage des vapeurs provoquant d'étranges hallucinations. Tu entres dans un jardin enchanté rempli de choses mystérieuses. Laquelle préfères-tu examiner en premier lieu ? Pottermore - Répartition Q2-5-1.png|25px L'arbre à feuilles argentées chargé de pommes d'or Pottermore - Répartition Q2-5-2.png|25px Les énormes champignons rouges qui semblent discuter ensemble Pottermore - Répartition Q2-5-3.png|25px Le bassin bouillonnant au fond duquel on aperçoit quelque chose de lumineux qui tourbillonne inlassablement. Pottermore - Répartition Q2-5-4.png|25px La statue d'un vieux sorcier à l'œil étrangement pétillant Troisième question Un troll a fait irruption dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Il est sur le point de pulvériser, écraser et déchirer plusieurs objets et trésors irremplaçables, dont notamment un remède contre la Dragoncelle que le directeur a pratiquement fini de mettre au point, les carnets scolaires de tous les élèves de Poudlard depuis 1 000 ans et un mystérieux livre écrit à la main, comportant d'étranges textes en runes, qui a très probablement appartenu à Merlin. Dans quel ordre tentes-tu de sauver ces objets de la massue du troll si tu en as la possibilité ? Pottermore - Répartition Q3-1-1.png|Le livre de Merlin Pottermore - Répartition Q3-1-2.png|Les carnets scolaires Pottermore - Répartition Q3-1-3.png|Le remède contre la Dragoncelle :25px18px 1''' Livre de Merlin | '''2 Carnets scolaires | 3''' Remède à la Dragoncelle :25px18px '''1 Livre de Merlin | 2''' Remède à la Dragoncelle | '''3 Carnets scolaires :25px18px 1''' Carnets scolaires | '''2 Livre de Merlin | 3''' Remède à la Dragoncelle :25px18px '''1 Carnets scolaires | 2''' Remède à la Dragoncelle | '''3 Livre de Merlin :25px18px 1''' Remède à la Dragoncelle | '''2 Livre de Merlin | 3''' Carnets scolaires :25px18px '''1 Remède à la Dragoncelle | 2''' Carnets scolaires | '''3 Livre de Merlin Que préférerais-tu ? Pottermore - Répartition Q3-2-1.png|25px25px Que les autres te jalousent ? Pottermore - Répartition Q3-2-2.png|25px Que les autres t'imitent ? Pottermore - Répartition Q3-2-3.png|25px25px Que les autres te fassent confiance ? Pottermore - Répartition Q3-2-4.png|25px18px Que les autres t'admirent et te félicitent ? Pottermore - Répartition Q3-2-5.png|25px Que les autres t'aiment et t'apprécient ? Pottermore - Répartition Q3-2-6.png|25px Que les autres te craignent ? Qu'est-ce que tu as le plus de mal à supporter ? Pottermore - Répartition Q3-3-1.png|25px25px La faim Pottermore - Répartition Q3-3-2.png|25px25px Le froid Pottermore - Répartition Q3-3-3.png|25px18px La solitude Pottermore - Répartition Q3-3-4.png|25px18px L'ennui Pottermore - Répartition Q3-3-5.png|25px18px Le fait d'être délibérément ignoré(e) par les autres Quatrième question Qu'est-ce que tu as le plus hâte d'apprendre à Poudlard ? Pottermore - Répartition Q4-1-1.png|25px18px L'Apparition et la Disparition (la capacité à te matérialiser ou te dématérialiser comme bon te semble) Pottermore - Répartition Q4-1-2.png|25px La métamorphose (l'art de transformer un objet en un autre) Pottermore - Répartition Q4-1-3.png|25px25px Le vol sur un balai Pottermore - Répartition Q4-1-4.png|25px Les sortilèges et les maléfices Pottermore - Répartition Q4-1-5.png|25px Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les créatures magiques et comment les apprivoiser et s'en occuper Pottermore - Répartition Q4-1-6.png|25px Tous les secrets du château Pottermore - Répartition Q4-1-7.png|25px Tous les domaines de la magie que l'on me permettra d'étudier Si tu pouvais posséder n'importe quel pouvoir magique, lequel choisirais-tu ? Pottermore - Répartition Q4-2-1.png|25px25px Le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées des gens Pottermore - Répartition Q4-2-2.png|25px Le pouvoir de devenir invisible Pottermore - Répartition Q4-2-3.png|25px18px Le pouvoir d'être doté(e) d'une force surnaturelle Pottermore - Répartition Q4-2-4.png|25px18px Le pouvoir de parler aux animaux Pottermore - Répartition Q4-2-5.png|25px18px Le pouvoir de changer le passé Pottermore - Répartition Q4-2-6.png|25px Le pouvoir de modifier ton apparence comme bon te semble Quelle créature souhaiterais-tu le plus étudier ? Pottermore - Répartition Q4-3-1.png|25px25px Les centaures Pottermore - Répartition Q4-3-2.png|25px Les gobelins Pottermore - Répartition Q4-3-3.png|25px25px Les Êtres de l'Eau Pottermore - Répartition Q4-3-4.png|25px18px Les fantômes Pottermore - Répartition Q4-3-5.png|25px Les vampires Pottermore - Répartition Q4-3-6.png|25px25px Les loups-garous Pottermore - Répartition Q4-3-7.png|25px18px Les trolls Cinquième question Un élève de ta maison a triché pendant les examens de Poudlard en se servant d'une plume ensorcelée. Grâce à son stratagème, il se retrouve premier de la classe en Sortilèges et tu n'es que deuxième. Le professeur Flitwick soupçonne quelque chose de louche. Il te prend à part à la fin du cours pour te demander si ton camarade a utilisé ou non une plume interdite. Que fais-tu ? Pottermore - Répartition Q5-1-1.png|25px Tu mens au professeur en lui disant que tu ignores la vérité (mais en espérant secrètement que quelqu'un d'autre lui dira la vérité). Pottermore - Répartition Q5-1-2.png|25px Tu réponds au professeur Flitwick qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il pose directement la question à ton camarade de classe (et tu as déjà prévenu celui-ci que s'il ne dit pas la vérité au professeur, tu le feras à sa place). Pottermore - Répartition Q5-1-3.png|25px Tu dis la vérité au professeur Flitwick. Après tout, si ton camarade est prêt à tricher pour être premier, il mérite d'être dénoncé. Et de toute manière, comme vous appartenez tous les deux à la même maison, tu récupéreras les points qu'il perdra en lui prenant la première place. Pottermore - Répartition Q5-1-4.png|25px Tu n'attendrais pas que l'on t'interroge pour dire la vérité au professeur Flitwick. Si tu savais que quelqu'un allait se servir d'une plume interdite, tu le dirais immédiatement au professeur, avant même que l'examen ne commence. Quel chemin te tente le plus ? Pottermore - Répartition Q5-2-1.png|25px La grande allée d'herbe baignée de soleil Pottermore - Répartition Q5-2-2.png|25px L'étroite ruelle sombre, éclairée à la lanterne Pottermore - Répartition Q5-2-3.png|25px Le petit sentier tortueux jonché de feuilles mortes qui s'enfonce à travers le bois Pottermore - Répartition Q5-2-4.png|25px La rue pavée bordée d'anciens bâtiments Un Moldu t'aborde en pleine rue en te lançant qu'il est persuadé que tu es un sorcier ou une sorcière. Que fais-tu ? Pottermore - Répartition Q5-3-1.png|25px Tu lui demandes pourquoi il pense une chose pareille ? Pottermore - Répartition Q5-3-2.png|25px Tu en conviens et tu lui demandes s'il veut que tu lui jettes gratuitement un petit maléfice pour en être sûr ? Pottermore - Répartition Q5-3-3.png|25px Tu en conviens, puis tu t'en vas nonchalamment en le laissant se demander si tu bluffes ou pas ? Pottermore - Répartition Q5-3-4.png|25px Tu lui réponds que sa santé mentale t'inquiète et tu lui proposes d'appeler immédiatement un médecin. Il fait nuit noire, tu marches seul(e) dans une rue mal éclairée. Soudain, tu entends un drôle de bruit dont la provenance semble magique. Que fais-tu ? Pottermore - Répartition Q5-4-1.png|25px Tu poursuis ton chemin avec prudence, en gardant la main sur ta baguette magique dissimulée sous ton manteau et en restant très vigilant(e) au moindre signe de danger ? Pottermore - Répartition Q5-4-2.png|25px Tu brandis ta baguette magique et tu tentes de découvrir d'où vient ce bruit ? Pottermore - Répartition Q5-4-3.png|25px Tu brandis ta baguette magique pour te défendre sans te laisser impressionner ? Pottermore - Répartition Q5-4-4.png|25px Tu te glisses silencieusement dans la pénombre en attendant la suite des événements et en faisant une liste mentale de tous les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque dont tu pourrais te servir, s'il le fallait ? Deux de tes amis et toi devez traverser un pont gardé par un troll des rivières. Avant de vous laisser passer, celui-ci insiste pour se battre avec l'un de vous. Que fais-tu ? Pottermore - Répartition Q5-5-1.png|25px Tu tentes de détourner l'attention du troll pour qu'il vous laisse passer tous les trois sans que vous ayez à l'affronter ? Pottermore - Répartition Q5-5-2.png|25px Tu proposes à tes amis de jouer à la courte paille pour décider lequel de vous trois combattra ? Pottermore - Répartition Q5-5-3.png|25px Tu proposes à tes amis de l'affronter tous les trois à la fois (sans prévenir le troll) ? Pottermore - Répartition Q5-5-4.png|25px Tu te portes immédiatement volontaire pour l'affronter ? Quel cauchemar te ferait le plus peur ? Pottermore - Répartition Q5-6-1.png|25px Celui où tu te tiens au sommet de quelque chose de très, très haut et tu te rends subitement compte que tu n'as aucun point d'appui ni aucune barrière pour t'empêcher de tomber dans le vide. Pottermore - Répartition Q5-6-2.png|25px Celui où tu es enfermé(e) dans une pièce sombre et sans fenêtre et où un œil mystérieux t'observe à travers le trou de la serrure. Pottermore - Répartition Q5-6-3.png|25px Celui où tu découvres, en te réveillant un beau matin, que tes amis et tes proches ne te reconnaissent plus. Pottermore - Répartition Q5-6-4.png|25px Celui où tu parles avec une voix tellement ridicule que personne ne te comprend et tout le monde se moque de toi. Sixième question La lune ou les étoiles ? Pottermore - Répartition Q6-1-1.png|25px25px La lune Pottermore - Répartition Q6-1-2.png|25px25px Les étoiles La forêt ou la rivière ? Pottermore - Répartition Q6-2-1.png|25px25px La forêt Pottermore - Répartition Q6-2-2.png|25px25px La rivière L'aube ou le crépuscule ? Pottermore - Répartition Q6-3-1.png|25px25px L'aube Pottermore - Répartition Q6-3-2.png|25px25px Le crépuscule Septième question Le noir ou le blanc ? Pottermore - Répartition Q7-1-1.png|25px25px Le noir Pottermore - Répartition Q7-1-2.png|25px25px Le blanc La gauche ou la droite ? Pottermore - Répartition Q7-2-1.png|25px25px La gauche Pottermore - Répartition Q7-2-2.png|25px25px La droite Pile ou face ? Pottermore - Répartition Q7-3-1.png|25px25px Face Pottermore - Répartition Q7-3-2.png|25px25px Pile Chapeauflou Quelle maison t'attire le plus ? Pottermore - Répartition Chapeauflou-Gryffondor.png|25px Gryffondor Pottermore - Répartition Chapeauflou-Poufsouffle.png|25px Poufsouffle Pottermore - Répartition Chapeauflou-Serdaigle.png|25px Serdaigle Pottermore - Répartition Chapeauflou-Serpentard.png|25px Serpentard Notes et références Catégorie:Pottermore